Harley's found footage
by Orangefuzz
Summary: Durante una de las muchas estadías de Harley Quinn en Arkham, la doctora Joan Leland descubre una serie de videos que la misma Harleen escondió por motivos que descubriría después, "Propiedad de Arkham: sesiones con el paciente #4479 - doctora Harleen Quinzel" (Serie de One-shots de las sesiones de Harley y el Joker en Arkham) Rated: T por violencia y lenguaje fuerte
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas noches! últimamente he estado muy pegada a mi computadora y mientras leía Harley Quinn rebirth #12 y su reencuentro con el Joker se me ocurrió esta serie de one-shots, sí de por sí tienen relación ya que pertenecen a una misma colección de vídeos como puse en el summary pero no llegan a ninguna historia o desenlace

N/A: dicho esto quiero decir que hay partes en este fic inventadas por mí y referencias a los cómics como los primeros de Harley, y mucho de Mad love ya que es mi origen favorito de Harley Quinn (Aunque existan varios)

¡Comencemos!

 **I**

 **Llámame Harley**

— ¡La han atrapado! Harley Quinn está nuevamente aquí

Una voz masculina perteneciente al cuerpo de guardias de seguridad gritó a lo lejos

La presencia de la rubia no pasó desapercibida, muchos de los criminales en sus celdas veían pasar la muchacha vestida de arlequín con ausencia de maquillaje y el sombrero, siendo guiada por batman hacia su celda, detrás de él dos guardias de seguridad con esposas en las manos, por si algo salía mal

Pasó por la celda de su vieja amiga, Ivy; no mostró sonrisa alguna como solía hacerlo, se notaba herida con algunas vendas en los brazos, golpes que no provenían de alguna pelea con Batman claro. Pamela bajó la mirada, era claro que el Joker la había maltratado para luego dejarla a su merced, pero no podía hacer nada por ella, pues todo consejo era ignorado por la joven, solo podía limitarse a observar y esperar que no la haya golpeado tan fuerte

—Llegamos— dijo Batman con una voz firme

Harley solo suspiró para entrar a su celda pacíficamente, los guardias cerraron la puerta para agradecer a Batman por la captura

Mientras Harley tomaba de nuevo su uniforme con su identificación de reclusa, una figura femenina observaba desde su oficina

Habían formado con el tiempo algo menos que una amistad pero más que la simple relación de conocidas, Joan Leland la había conocido en su primer día en Arkham y recordaba muy bien como era Harley en ese entonces

suspiró y dijo para sí misma —¿Qué pasó contigo Harleen..?

Joan la había visto innumerables veces presa en el asilo, el mismo patrón, alguna pelea entre el Guasón y Batman, Harley se quedaba atrás o estaba herida, entonces el payaso la dejaba y Batman la capturaba, nunca había visto que la sacara del asilo, ni siquiera preocupación por el crítico estado de salud en el cual llegaba en muchas de las ocasiones, aún recuerda uno de los días en que Harley estaba dispuesta a dejar del todo a su querido, señor J

— Bueno Harley espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, aunque probablemente no, y pensar que un día fuiste tan segura, tan fuerte de ti misma, así que dime ¿Cómo se siente tan dependiente hasta de cambiar tu vida, por un hombre que no daría ni la mitad por ti?

Joan la observaba detrás del vidrio de su celda, ahí estaba recostada con la cabeza y el cuerpo golpeados, un brazo roto y moretones por todo el cuerpo, herida física y emocionalmente

— Se siente como….

Y ahí estaba, una maldita rosa en un patético florero de vidrio, la nota aunque con mala caligrafía se distinguía diciendo "Mejórate pronto, J"

—¡Se siente como un beso! —dijo sonriendo

Cerró el puño con brusquedad ante el recuerdo de la mirada hipnotizada de su ex compañera ante la flor, Harley Quinn era un caso perdido, en la semana tendría que ir a verla y darle terapia, aunque ella no era una paciente difícil ni agresiva, la influencia del oker la transformaba, de Harleen a Harley, de normal a desquiciada

Apagó las luces de su oficina para terminar la jornada del día, se haría tarde y Gótica no era un lugar para salir a pasear por las noches, tomó su bolso y su identificación

Caminó por los pasillos donde otros consultorios para encontrarse con una antigua oficina que había sido cerrada, Arkham tenía mala reputación y no poseía mucho personal que quisiera internarse, muchas de las oficinas de los doctores estaban cerradas o usadas como depósitos, una de ellas estaba llena de objetos personales de los internos y decidió ir a "echar una mirada" por curiosidad

El polvo entró la nariz de Joan y estornudó muchas veces, el lugar parecía no haber visto una escoba en meses

Pertenencias de Pamela Isley, objetos confiscados del Joker, cajas con los nombres de Harvey Dent y Jonathan Crane, y algunas de las bromas de Harley que habían causado alboroto semanas atrás, soltó una sonrisa ante el pollo de hule con polvo pica pica

Muchas cajas con cintas de video ordenadas alfabéticamente, cintas de seguridad del año pasado

—Pero…¿Qué es esto? — levantó el viejo vhs y sopló para quitar el polvo, la etiqueta estaba amarillenta y se podía distinguir poco del marcador

"Dra Harleen Quinzel terapias de rehabilitación, propiedad del asilo Arkham"

Muchas de ellas ordenadas numéricamente, tomó las cintas para reproducirlas cuando esté sola, las guardó en su bolso, nadie las extrañaría seguramente. Fue a casa, a la tarde siguiente tenia que tratar a Quinn, su paciente menos peligrosa pero asquerosamente enferma e impredecible

—¿Harleen Quinzel?

La pregunta era parte del profesionalismo, ya que Harley la conocía muy bien, era día de terapia y Joan finalizaba con ella

—Oh vamos Joan, no tengo tiempo para formalismos…además odio ese nombre—dijo la rubia mientras sacaba la lengua en su infantil manera de mostrar rechazo por su nombre de nacimiento

Joan arqueó una ceja —No me digas que vas a ponerte difícil hoy, estoy aquí para ayudarte, lo que no entiendo es cómo mostrando tanto progreso te escapas del asilo o cuando cumples tu rehabilitación simplemente haces que te encierren nuevamente aquí—dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la silla blanca frente a la mesa donde estaba sentada Harley

—Lo que me sorprende es acabar en Arkham, ¿Qué los criminales no terminan en la cárcel? —dijo retando a Joan

—Harleen, creemos que tienes oportunidades de recuperarte, además la justicia no puede hacer mucho por ti, recuerda que fue Batman quien te atrapó

Harley pasó los dedos por su cabello rubio, ensortijando una de sus coletas

—No están haciendo un buen trabajo, deberían encerrarme

Leland sintió la resignación de su paciente, y comenzó a tomar notas, pasando los papeles del historial de Harleen, Bipolar, transtorno obsesivo compulsivo, y ahora depresión…

—Comencemos la sesión de hoy hablando de eso…¿Qué te trajo aquí ahora? —dijo calmada

Harley respiró hondo —Batman me atrapó, es eso

—Supongo que Batman fue el que te hizo esos moretones en el cuerpo ¿o miento?

Harley abrazó su cuerpo para sentir los moretones y golpes frescos bajo el uniforme de interna

—No…—suspiró

—¿Tiene algo que ver con el Joker? — El sólo nombre salió de la boca de la doctora Leland, y acto seguido Harley bajó la mirada

—Sí, fue él—dijo a secas

—Harleen, quiero que sepas que si sigues llevando esa relación terminarás muerta, te estamos dando la vigésima oportunidad en este año de rehabilitarte, tienes mucho potencial, pero tus trastornos y obsesión por él no te….

Harley cortó a Joan

—Escucha, sé que piensan que él me manipula, pero en verdad él me ama, sólo jodí todo esta vez, es mi culpa…. Espero que no siga enfadado conmigo—dijo enfrentándola

—Mhm— murmuró Joan mientras tomaba apuntes

—Sé que en cualquier momento vendrá por mí, te lo aseguro, mi caramelito me ama tanto ¡Me ama demasiado!

Un guardia interrumpió abriendo abruptamente la puerta

—Doctora cancele la última sesión, han capturado a Dos caras, necesitamos ayuda no hay muchos enfermeros que puedan asistirnos y realmente necesita un calmante

—¡Dos caras, Oh ese perdedor! Ivy jamás debió salir con él! —dijo Harley desde su asiento

—Encárgate de la señorita Quinzel—le dijo al guardia — me temo que debemos dejar esta sesión a medias—dirigiéndose a Harley

El guardia esposó a Harley para llevarla de vuelta a su celda, Joan fue a apoyar al personal de Arkham

Durante la tarde entró a su oficina en busca de un café cargado, las cintas del día anterior permanecían en su bolso, no se había tomado la molestia de guardarlas ni esconderlas, después de todo ¿Quién revisaría su bolso dentro de Arkham?

Hizo una mueca en su rostro y tomó un número al azar,

#1

Decía la cinta, suerte tendría que verlos en orden, sacó un poco del polvo del VHS con su blusa y la puso en el aparato debajo del pequeño televisor que tenía para entretenerse cuando firmaba papeles.

Sus ojos se posaron en la primera grabación

 _Propiedad de Arkham: sesiones con el paciente #4479 - doctora Harleen Quinzel_

 _Nombre del paciente: desconocido_

 _Pseudónimo: El Joker_

 _Trastornos: delirios de grandeza, trastorno de conducta antisocial, psicopatía_

—¿Podrían retirarse? — dijo cierta rubia acomodándose los anteojos, el guardia que tocaba los hombros de su paciente hizo una mueca para luego retirarse

El Joker, leía en sus informes, le había tomado tres meses convencer a sus superiores de tener una terapia con él, conocido por comer novicias como ella de desayuno, peligrosísimo y atado a una camisa de fuerza que el mismo veía inofensiva ante sus habilidades de escape

—Y bien, señor… Joker—dijo sin despegar su mirada de los papeles—¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

—Oh veo que eres nueva cariño ¿Por qué me preguntas como estoy? Es obvio que esta camisa me aprieta los pulmones que te parece si me desatas y hacemos todo más interesante—dijo con una sonrisa inerte

—Soy Harleen, tu nueva doctora… y.

—Me gusta lo que he oído de ti—la interrumpió—en especial tu nombre, Harleen Quinzel, se habla mucho de ti en Akrham, cambiamos algunas letras y tenemos

—Harley quinn, como el payaso del circo… la he oído antes, de hecho muchos colegas y amigos me llaman Harley—dijo sin perder la seriedad

—Y bien Harley

—Doctora Quinzel, quiero que esto se vea profesional—lo interrumpió

—Dijiste que tus amigos te llamaban Harley ¿ es que acaso no quieres que seamos amigos? HAHAHAHAHAHA —dijo mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos libres detrás de la espalda liberando las ataduras de su camisa de fuerza

Harley estaba preparada, había estudiado todos los trucos y manías de los archivos del Joker, estaba preparada para todo

—Ese nombre pone en mí una sonrisa en el rostro, me hace creer que tengo en alguien a quien puedo confiarle mis más íntimos secretos, doctora—se levantó de la silla blanca para dejar caer la camisa que contenía toda su fuerza, poniendo tensa a Harley

Preparada para todo, menos eso

—¿Sabes? Si mantenemos esto tan profesional me encantaría que también me llames con respeto, como señor J—dijo mientras se paseaba por la habitación

Harley estaba indefensa, sabía que si tocaba el botón de emergencia los guardias aparecerían en un santiamén pero también perdería toda la confianza de su paciente, así que decidió seguirle el juego, él no podría matarla, al menos no ahí…¿o sí?

—De acuerdo Señor J, Harley suena bien para mí—dijo quitándose los anteojos los cuales dejó sobre la mesa

—¿Es mi imaginación, o está coqueteando conmigo? HAHAHAHAHA

El Joker sostuvo la mirada con Harley durante algunos segundos, buscaba intimidarla pero no lo lograba, a pesar del miedo en el interior de Harley sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte ante él, para no correr la misma suerte de los antiguos terapeutas

Harley no vio venir cuando en uno de los arranques de ira, su paciente la tomó por los hombros y la recostó en la mesa color blanco, pronto sus manos rozaron su cuello, su piel tan suave y tersa se erizó al contacto y fue entonces cuando percibió la falta de aire, los ojos vidriosos, la estaba ahorcando

Fue la primera vez que vio a los ojos de su víctima, no había miedo alguno en la mirada de Harley, sus manos yacían quietas por más que tuviera cerca el botón que la liberaría de su agarre, entonces vio algo diferente en ella, no supo percibir que era, ¿La mirada del amor, tal vez? Algo que el Joker no ve frecuentemente, y entonces la soltó.

—Ohhhh— respiró tocando su cuello, había sobrevivido a un ataque del guasón

—Eso…..eso fue una broma—dijo el payaso sin reparo alguno—eres especial cariño, una mujer como tú solo ocurre una vez en la vida

Harley recuperó el aire en los pulmones, aunque algo mareada ¿Por qué no había apretado el botón si lo tenía tan cerca?¿valía realmente la pena pasar por todo esto para escribir un libro? Claro que lo valía, además solo era mero interés en la fama que le daría haber tratado a uno de los lunáticos más populares en ciudad gótica

— ¿Harley? — ahora hacía otro movimiento para quedar cara a cara con ella

Harley estaba sentada en la mesa erguida después de haber sido asfixiada minutos atrás con su paciente a pocos centímetros de sus labios, lunático pensó, pero sigue siendo un hombre

—Doctora, el tiempo ha terminado

La puerta se abrió hacia la libertad, se escucharon unos pasos caminar por los pasillos de Arkham los suficientes para que Harleen pudiera reincorporarse a su sitio y el Joker a volverse a poner la camisa de fuerza, nadie se enteraría de lo sucedido ese día, era su pequeño secreto.

Joan pausó la cinta antes de que esta se pusiera en negro

 **Fin del capítulo I**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

 **La terapia comienza**

Leland sirvió una taza de café, eran las 2:30 de la mañana y no podía dormir, había sido un día duro en el trabajo, Poison Ivy había envenenado a un guardia y escapado de Arkham, Quinn había tenido la oportunidad de escapar pero no lo hizo, en cambio se sentó tranquilamente en su celda viendo como su compañera abría el vidrio dejándola libre

De manera instintiva como lo había hecho en las semanas anteriores, sacó al azar una de las cintas que traía apiladas en el escritorio, al parecer una de las primeras sesiones aunque no poseía numeración podía inferirlo por la manera de comportarse de Harley, quien aún lucía normal

 _Propiedad de Arkham: sesiones con el paciente #4479 - doctora Harleen Quinzel_

 _Nombre del paciente: desconocido_

 _Pseudónimo: El Joker_

 _Trastornos: delirios de grandeza, trastorno de conducta antisocial, psicopatía_

—¿puedes no mirar a la cámara mientras se ejecuta la sesión? —dijo mirando a su paciente

La rubia estaba diferente, no traía su despeinado moño en el cabello, en vez de eso lo había sujetado en una media coleta dejando el cabello rubio caer por los hombros por encima de su bata blanca

—Me gusta ese nuevo peinado ¿Te lo hiciste para mí pastelito?— la voz del Joker se distingía muy bien en la cinta

—¿Pastelito?—dijo extrañada

—Oh lo siento doctora Quinzel, es que desde que está aqui me siento mucho mejor HAHAHAHAH —dijo sarcástico

Harley ignoró aquello, sabía muy bien de sus trucos y era muy impredecible, así que prefirió no batallar

—Bien señor J, cuénteme de su infancia ¿Qué es lo primero que recuerda de sus primeros años de vida?

Harley había elegido olvidar todo lo que había pasado en la primera sesión, muchas dudas se adueñaban de sus pensamientos, si la pillaban coqueteándole al Joker iba a ser automáticamente despedida, por otro lado, quizá si lo seducía podía obtener esa información tan secreta que nadie lograba tener y eso no significaba más que tener la editorial tan jugosa con la que había soñado desde que salió de la universidad

El joker no era nada idiota, había olido las intenciones de Harley desde su primer día en Arkham, y ella al igual que él había sido observada y estudiada minuciosamente con el pasar de los meses, hasta que había llegado el día en que la tenía frente a él creyendo que estaba un peldaño más arriba del escalón

—Cariño ¿en realidad quieres esas historias? Tengo muchas más interesantes de la semana pasada que de mi infancia

Ya no estaba atado a una camisa de fuerza a petición de Harley, lo suficientemente libre para poner los codos sobre la mesa acercándose a la figura femenina a quien llevaba coqueteándole subliminalmente desde que iniciaron sus terapias, se reflejaba en los ojos azules de Harley, podía jurar que leía sus pensamientos

Estaba nuevamente nerviosa e intentaba no darlo a notar por fuera, pero las gotas de sudor en su frente la delataban

—¿Qué pasa Harley? ¿Le tienes miedo a tu pastelito? — El joker se hizo para atrás adoptando una posición cómoda, reincorporándose a su asiento

Harley ordenó sus papeles fingiendo no haber escuchado las últimas preguntas, el Joker comenzaría a jugar sus mejores cartas

—A veces creo que olvidas que la doctora aquí soy yo—dijo tajante

—¿No tienes sentido del humor? Vamos pastelito sé que sabes sonreir— dejó salir una risa fuerte que hizo estremecer a Harley

—Claro que tengo sentido del humor —dijo retándolo— pero en tu lugar yo sería un buen paciente, y colaboraría con mis doctores

—Como decirlo doctora Quinzel, la primera vez que asistí a una de tus terapias estaba amarrado así que no tuve más remedio que colaborar contigo HAHAHAH oh y lo de ser buen paciente, nah no creo que pase

Harley rodó los ojos resignándose

—¿No sería mejor que respondas mi pregunta?

—refréscame la memoria pastelito

—¿Recuerdas algo sobre tu infancia? —reiteró

El Joker arqueó una ceja, viendo la oportunidad perfecta para divertirse con la mente de su afanada doctora

—mi padre solía golpearme mucho—bajó la mirada

La expresión seria de la rubia cambió para tornarse sorprendida

Cuando J notó su mirada de compasión y sorpresa supo que funcionaría, tornó la mirada a una perdida mirando hacia la pared color blanco detrás de Harley fingiendo nostalgia, como si se tratase de un vago recuerdo verdadero

—Cada vez que hacía algo malo ¡BAM! O de repente estaba sentado ahí y ¡POW! — Haciendo señas de golpes— mi viejo tomaba mucho el pobre

—Lamento eso—fue la primera palabra que salió de la boca de la rubia

Estaba perpleja ante la confesión de su paciente, recordó en ese instante a su propio padre ausente y se compadeció de él, bajó la mirada para anotar algunos de los datos que J daba sobre su infancia

"Padre alcohólico"

"Entorno familiar abusivo"

"Castigos físicos"

"Niño con falta de atención"

Entre otros

—Sólo una vez vi a mi padre realmente feliz, me llevó al circo cuando tenía 7 años, aún recuerdo como corrían los payasos dejando caer sus pantalones, mi viejo se reía tanto que pensé que le daría un ataque

La expresión de J cambió a fingir un recuerdo feliz, mientras se reía y contaba la anécdota del circo

Harley dejó su cuaderno de notas para contagiarse de su entera sonrisa, aquella sonrisa de dientes malgastados y apariencia terrorífica, para oír el sonido de sus puños blancos azotándolos de la risa contra la mesa

—Así que a la siguiente noche tomé sus mejores pantalones y corrí con ellos dejándolos caer por toda la casa ¡Hey papá! Mírame y ¡Zum! Me caí y le desgarre toda la parte trasera

Harley comenzó a llorar de la risa, casi viviendo los recuerdos del Joker, el mismo en un descuido de la rubia hizo una mueca macabra que pudo ser captada por la cámara y cambió su expresión a entera desesperación y tristeza, casi como lo haría el mejor actor de alguna telenovela

—Y entonces….me rompió la nariz

Silencio

—Pero Hey, así es la vida del comediante, siempre tienes que lidiar con sujetos que no entienden la broma, como papá o batman

Por supuesto que la rubia sabía de Batman y de su eterna enemistad con el Joker, como si fuese el peor de sus enemigos ¿Por qué odiaba tanto a Batman? No es como si su caso fuese distinto al de otros criminales, como Two-face, el sombrerero o Poison Ivy, quienes mostraban rechazo hacia Batman por ser el que frustraba todos sus planes

Pero con el Joker había algo más, había un odio profundo que seguro tenía lugar a un tema más profundo que quizá ni el mismo murciélago imaginaba y ella debía averiguarlo

Y ahí hizo otra anotación

"mayor odio a Batman que cualquier otro criminal en Arkham"

El Joker agachó la cabeza, una mano apareció detrás de él dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda, por supuesto que eso no estaba permitido entre paciente-doctor y menos en las condiciones del Joker, pero los impulsos de la rubia pudieron más y durante el tiempo que llevaban en terapia ninguno de los dos se había molestado en inhibirse.

El Joker la tenía en la palma de la mano y aquello sólo sería el comienzo

—Muchas gracias doctora Quinzel, me siento mucho mejor

Dijo sonriendo falsamente mientras el guardia lo llevaba de regreso a su celda, la cinta acabó cuando Harley salió limpiándose las lágrimas restantes con la manga de la bata al salir tras el que se había convertido en su paciente especial


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 **Harley Quinn**

 _Propiedad de Arkham: sesiones con el paciente #4479 - doctora Harleen Quinzel_

 _Nombre del paciente: desconocido_

 _Pseudónimo: El Joker_

 _Trastornos: delirios de grandeza, trastorno de conducta antisocial, psicopatía_

Cinta #5 era lo que la etiqueta decía, la misma introducción de siempre pero una diferente Harleen.

La doctora Quinzel entró a la celda del Joker, la grabación era pobre pues ella había montado una especie de cámara improvisada

—Veo que hoy vienes de visita cariño—dijo él con una sonrisa fría, usual

—El espantapájaros ha hecho un desastre en el área de terapias y he tenido que visitar a mis pacientes a sus celdas—dijo serena

—Eso me gusta cariño, me gustan tus visitas—dijo acercándose peligrosamente

Leland recordaba bien ese día, ella tuvo que darle terapia a Poison Ivy en su celda también, y Harleen se había tomado "Tiempo extra" con el Joker

—¿No piensa decirme nada doc? Que descortés por ignorar mi cumplido

El sabía cómo jugar con la mente de Harleen, esa no era ninguna novedad, al principio la dejaba mantener el profesionalismo, las riendas de la extraña relación que estaban construyendo

Harleen lo miro fijamente para volver en sí luego de unos segundos y adoptar una posición nueva

—¿Enserio puddin?¿Cuánto te gustan? — Harleen se desató el cabello y se sentó en la cama acortando la distancia entre los dos

La pequeña cama de la celda no dejaba opción a separarse demasiado o uno de los dos se caería

El Joker atrapó los labios de su doctora para darle un beso desenfrenado, después de todo los besos dulces nunca fueron de su preferencia y para él, ella no era más que un naipe en su juego de cartas

La grabación se tornó un poco desenfocada pero se podía observar perfectamente como los cuerpos acalorados se separaban después de unos minutos

Harleen acomodó su cabello hacia un lado, la mirada le cambiaba cuando estaba con el Joker, era como si fuese otra.

De Harleen a Harley, estos momentos a solas con su amado paciente eran los únicos ratos donde podía dejar suelta a Harley Quinn y encerrar a la doctora Quinzel, al menos por un rato

"Ahora sé de dónde salió Puddin" pensó Joan "¿Sería su primer beso?" se preguntó, pues las cintas anteriores estaban perdidas

—Así me gusta—dijo el payaso sonriente

Harley sentía algo de culpa, era como si dos partes de ella se pusieran a pelear entre lo correcto e incorrecto, se levantó de la cama para mirar hacia el vidrio y poner su frente contra él

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se preguntaba

Pero la idea de seguir "seduciendo" al Joker para que soltase más de sus íntimos secretos brillaba como una luz en su mente, no se había enamorado antes y ya había utilizado la misma técnica con otros hombres para obtener un par de cosas en el pasado

—¿Qué pasa cariño? Oh, ya lo sé, Harleen Quinzel, una muchacha de clase media-baja que consiguió sus títulos con alguna beca y no quiere decepcionar a nadie, prestigiosa y sobresaliente en la universidad, en la vida y ahora ¡Te besas con tu paciente! —El Joker aplaudió como si se tratase del mejor chiste de la historia y soltó su clásica risa

Harley se quedó paralizada ante tal comentario

—Necesito un favor tuyo—dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos

—Lo que sea — dijo Harley

—Esta noche quiero salir a pasear un rato, ya sabes necesito despejar mi mente, mí estrés ha crecido mucho en esta celda— dijo caminando en círculos en la celda mirando al suelo, pero con una sonrisa asomándose por sus labios

Harley se sentó en la cama

—La sesión se supone que debió finalizar hace ya unos minutos

Intentó distraerlo de sus planes, cualquiera que tomara por tonto al Joker estaba condenado a muerte, pero tratándose de la rubia la dejaría jugar un rato más a la doctora

Le dio una mirada

—No sé puddin, no creo que pueda hacer eso ¿Ayudarte a escapar?

—¡MALDICION DÉJAME ESCAPAR! —dijo saliéndose de los papeles y tomando las muñecas de Harley tan fuerte que podía cortarle la circulación

Vio la mirada perdida de la psiquiatra y contuvo sus impulsos

—Lo siento querida, sabes que me enojo cuando no obtengo lo que quiero

Y sí, Harleen es una mujer fuerte pero Harley ella es vulnerable

—Y así quizá me sienta mejor como para…contar algunos de mis secretos…

La cara de Harley se iluminó, pasaría a la historia, ya se imaginaba los titulares "Harleen Quinzel, la psiquiatra que curó al Joker"

—Puddin te sacaré de aquí como sea, veré como pero ¿solo por esta vez está bien?

—Cariño eres la mejor—dijo antes de atraparla en otro beso, este más urgente que el anterior, sintió las manos del payaso acariciarla por debajo de la falda subiendo hacia sus caderas y luego bajándolas hacia sus rodillas

Harley se separó por falta de aire para reincorporarse, mientras el Joker escondía en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, la credencial de la doctora Quinzel, quien sabe quizá la necesitaría en algún momento.

Joan paró la cinta.

Recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido la semana pasada

 ***Flashback***

—¿Harleen? No es muy tarde para almorzar recién— preguntó Leland

La rubia tenía mal aspecto, su cabello atado en un desordenado moño, sus ojos con las pupilas dilatadas y una sonrisa que la hacían parecer una drogadicta o algo parecido

¿Pero quién salía bien luego de una terapia con el Joker?

—Tomé algo de tiempo extra con el Joker—dijo pasando de largo

—¿Por voluntad propia? —dijo para sí misma

—Te sorprendería saber que mi increíble eficiencia ha hecho que me cuente de sus más intimos secretos, creo que pensar que puede curarse no es una locura después de todo… sólo necesitaba, a la indicada—dijo Harleen tomando una taza de café del comedor

—¿la indicada? —dijo Leland

—La "doctora" indicada—haciendo énfasis en la palabra doctora de manera hilarante como si se tratara de una broma, Harley comenzaba a aparecer en el entorno de Harleen

En ese momento Leland no lo había entendido pero Harleen comenzaba a adquirir un poco de su paciente, comenzaba a transformarse poco a poco e internamente en Harley Quinn, Harleen iba desapareciendo con el correr de los días

12:00AM

Medianoche, el Joker había escapado

Harley dibujaba sobre hojas de papel blanco en su escritorio J+H envuelto en un corazón se estaba enamorando, había sido atrapada en su propio juego.

* * *

 **Gracias por los reviews 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias laufonseca123 :) por leer siempre y dejar reviews!**

* * *

 **IV**

 **Intercambiando papeles**

El Joker se encontraba sentado frente a una figura femenina que conocía muy bien, la rubia, quien había cambiado notablemente su aspecto estaba en la silla del paciente, la bata de doctor había pasado a manos del payaso quien por obvias razones traía la bata sin abotonar y muy ajustada para su cuerpo masculino, la credencial poco visible yacía sobre la mesa, mientras él se aproximaba a hacer la siguiente pregunta

—¿estás grabando esto Harley?

La rubia asintió, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien encontraba esas cintas? Dejar que un paciente haga cambio de papeles con un doctor enfurecería al doctor Arkham y aquella actitud sería digna de un despido sin lugar a reclamo

—Estás demente cariño, pero aquí entre nos— se acercó para susurrarle en el oido—yo también lo estoy

Harley sonrió al sentir el aliento del hombre de cabello verde frente en su rostro y volteó hacia el lado como si se tratara de una adolescente enamorada

—Después de todo lo que hemos hecho en estas semanas ¿aún sigo poniéndote nerviosa pastel de calabaza? —dijo sarcástico

Harley se levantó de la silla y se sentó en las piernas del payaso, habían días donde esa actitud lo enfurecía, otros donde deseaba tenerla cerca y algunos donde simplemente le daba igual, aquel día era uno de esos días donde le daba igual

—¿Te divertiste anoche? —dijo la rubia

El payaso tomó su rostro obligándola a verle a los ojos, había vuelto a Arkham esa mañana por el murciélago después de haber frustrado por enésima vez sus planes

—Sí querida, ¿y sabes por qué volvi verdad? —mintió

—¿Por mí?

Los ojos azules de Harley brillaban con ansia a la espera de la respuesta, la estaba engañando eso era seguro pero no le importaba, seguro ella era muy inteligente y astuta como para dejarse engatusar por un hombre pero el amor la había cegado, no llevaba un cuaderno para las notas de su libro y poco le había importado en las últimas semanas, se estaba enamorando, o peor aún, ya estaba enamorada

—Cariño sabes que haría lo que sea por ti— dijo con una sonrisa falsa acariciándole el cabello como si se tratase de la piel de un visón, un objeto caro que él poseía, porque Harley era suya, hasta que así lo decidiera

La rubia se puso seria, era una lucha constante entre su razón y Harley Quinn, el alter ego que se apoderaba de ella cada día más, cada día menos racional, cada día desaparecía un poco de Harleen

—¿Te está sirviendo tomar aire fresco?

—Me viene de maravilla, pero ¿sabes lo que me gustaría más?

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédula

—Que vengas conmigo, piénsalo

¿ir con él? Lo había dejado escapar muchas veces utilizando su credencial del asilo pero ¿Escapar con él?

Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, el Joker entendió que aun estaba indecisa y la rubia volvió a su asiento de paciente

El hombre se dispuso a oír sus quejas, como si él fuese el psiquiatra

—El doctor Arkham y todos esos médicos creen que soy una estúpida rubia, hoy comenzaron a hacer chistes sobre mí en la hora del almuerzo y creían que no los estaba escuchando, son un dolor en el trasero

Realmente no le interesaba oírla, pero si quería obtener un pase de salida y entrada como si nada pasara, la indicada para utilizar era la doctora Harleen

—…Y entonces fue cuando ..¿me estás oyendo?

Y ahí fue donde una nueva actitud de Harley apareció, no solo era una dependiente emocional, ni una mujer sumisa y entregada al hombre que ama, era capaz de estallar si se encontraba frustrada y la ira la consumía, peor que el mismo Joker

Dio prácticamente un salto del regazo del Joker para patearlo en el estómago de la frustración, dio un quejido de dolor y la miró con rabia, cuando lograra salir del todo de Arkham podría cobrarle todas las que le había hecho, pero por el momento debía aguantar

Se pausó la cinta

—¿Cómo es que no sabía de la existencia de estas cintas?

Un hombre de mediana edad se encontraba viendo las cintas con Joan, en el cuarto de videos de vigilancia de Arkham, a juzgar por la poca visibilidad del exterior serían altas horas de la madrugada, donde el personal está de guardia o descansando de las labores cotidianas

—¿te das cuenta que estamos violando propiedad privada? —dijo el hombre

—¿Propiedad privada de quien?¿De Harley? Podríamos entender finalmente qué la llevo a abandonar todo para seguir al Jocker ¿No se da cuenta doctor Wilson?¡Podríamos curar a Harley quinn! Y reintegrarla a la sociedad, no habrían más fallos

—Joan—la interrumpió—ha pasado mucho tiempo desde esas cintas, la siquis de Harleen está muy dañada, y según mis estudios es un daño irreparable, sé que soy nuevo en Arkham pero créeme, Harley Quinn es un reto que ni el mejor de los psiquiatras ha podido lograr

El hombre tomó una taza de café que estaba encima de los controles de video, la cinta se hallaba pausada en un primer plano del rostro enfurecido del Joker

—¿Hace cuánto miras estas cintas? —preguntó volteando a ver a Joan quien se había parado del asiento

—Hace un par de meses, no son las únicas, son como unas 30 cintas algunas incompletas y en desorden, pero creo que si las analizamos a fondo podríamos entender a Quinzel—dijo mirando hacia la ventana

La doctora se quitó los anteojos de lectura, los guardó en el bolsillo de su bata blanca, al menos ver material privado de su paciente más difícil se había vuelto un pasatiempo compartido


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por los reviews :) veo por ahí usuarios nuevos son bienvenidos y espero que disfruten de estas historias

 **V**

 **Be my valentine**

La alarma del asilo invadió la quietud de todas las celdas de Arkham

—¡Poison y quinn han escapado!

Las constantes alianzas entre Harley e Ivy llamaron notablemente la atención de Joan, pues desde hacía un tiempo se había enfocado no sólo en devolverla a la sociedad si no en curarla, cada nuevo movimiento de Harley era clave para curarla

¿Las reinas del crimen han regresado?

Arqueó una ceja mientras miraba por una de las ventanas rotas, el vidrio aún yacía en el suelo, preguntándose ¿Por qué Pamela y no el Joker?

—Doctora Leland— pronunció una voz masculina

Volteó para encontrar a su colega

—Ha escapado y el doctor Arkham no está nada contento con la seguridad del asilo

—¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que el trabajo que hizo con la señorita Quinn está siendo tirado a la basura con ella haciendo quien sabe que con Poison Ivy— añadió Joan

—No lo estoy, pero parte de mi trabajo es no desesperarme por las cosas que hagan mis pacientes—dijo rodeandola el hombre en bata blanca— por cierto— se acercó a un gabinete para sacar una cinta en vhs— tengo algo sobre quinn que podría interesarte, me dijiste que algunos números de videos no están completos, hallé este en la caja de objetos de Harley, ya sabes del depósito

—¿Eso no es contra las reglas?

—Como tú dijiste, la única privacidad que estamos invadiendo es la de Harley quinn quien no está en sus cinco sentidos

 _Propiedad de Arkham: sesiones con el paciente #4479 - doctora Harleen Quinzel_

—Doctora Quinzel, estoy más que contento de verla

Una voz seria exclamó entre el ruido del viejo VHS, era la voz del mismísimo payaso dirigiéndose a su rubia debilidad

Y no era un día común y corriente, la mayoría de internos en el asilo había tomado el día libre por ser un día especial en aquel calendario que marcaba el mes de febrero

¡Día de San Valentín! Incluso los enfermos mentales parecían tener alguna reacción, negativa o positiva sobre él

Harleen lucía más como ella misma, quizá sería una cinta vieja, llevaba el cabello envuelto en un bollo y una clásica bata blanca

—¿Qué haremos hoy?

—Dibujar—dijo ansiosa pasándole por el extremo de la mesa una libreta y un marcador negro

El Joker arqueó una ceja —¿Cree que tengo cinco años?

Harleen negó con la cabeza —Es más relajante de lo que cree señor J

Todas esas humillaciones llegarían a su fin el día que el plan que tenía sobre Harleen diera resultado y sea liberado para siempre de Arkham pero mientras tanto, tenía que aceptar todas las peticiones, por más absurdas que fuesen

Cogió con una falsa sonrisa el marcador

—¿Y ahora qué?

Harleen llevaba consigo su libreta de apuntes, pero en lugar de apuntar cosas de importancia como el estado de salud del Joker, la libreta color amarillo estaba inundada por dibujos estilo adolescente, la mayoría eran de Batman siendo asesinado, los otros eran J+H encerrados en corazones

—Dibuja lo que te venga a la mente—dijo Harleen sin hacer mucho caso sumida en sus dibujos

El Joker apretó el marcador con ira y comenzó a hacer garabatos sin sentido, pero quizá y solo quizá si dibujara algo que Harleen disfrutara podría ayudarlo a salir permanentemente de Arkham, no, el problema no era Arkham, el problema era el murciélago y sus capturas

—Ten—dijo estirando el papel

—¿Qué es esto? — preguntó al notar el nulo talento del peliverde como dibujante

—Son cartas… cómo las que uso para darle clase a mis robos

Las había observado antes, cartas del Joker, pero sus escazos conocimientos en psicología por la naturaleza de su beca le impedían hacer un diagnóstico, debío prestar más atención a la clase se decía

Y en un intento descuidó su libreta, y esta fue tomada por el Joker

—¿Debo sentirme alagado si la J es por mí?

Harleen se sonrojó e intentó arrebatarle el papel

—Ah ah—dijo negando con el dedo— este me gusta en particular—dijo enseñándole un dibujo de Batman con una flecha arriba de la cabeza como las de casas de bromas

La Naturaleza del Joker podría ser muy sencilla pero tan complicada al mismo tiempo y ese misterio la mantenía atraída a ese hombre

—¿Quiere Harley contarle algo al señor J? —dijo en tercera persona, indicando que esta vez él la escucharía

Joan corrió la cinta para ver una toma de Harleen cuando le decía al Joker que sus animales favoritos eran las hienas, que soñaba con ser una gimnasta profesional pero que sus deseos de ser psiquiatra eran para entender a su padre, detuvo la cinta

—Es como si, lograba ser una psiquiatra famosa en Gotham podría realmente entenderlo y saber porque actúa como lo hace

—Todos estamos locos en cierta manera cariño, no hay nada de malo en serlo, tú no deberías ser psiquiatra, eres mejor que eso, mejor que esos tontos que andan arrancando la locura de las grandes mentes así como un niño estúpido arranca a una flor de la quietud de su jardín

La estaba persuadiendo de poco a poco, quería que abandonase a Harleen y que Harley se apoderara de su yo externo

—¿Puedo confiarte un secreto J? — su mirada perdida por el recuerdo de su padre cambió a una mirada felina y muy seductora

El joker asintió

—No sé como pasó, pero durante estas sesiones has cambiado mi manera de ver las cosas, me siento más libre, más yo, es como si todas esas absurdas obligaciones se hubieran esfumado y sólo quedo yo, nadie más que yo… y sí, aunque parezca tonto me he enamorado de mi paciente ¿Es eso loco?

—En absoluto—dijo el Joker serio— por supuesto como toda mujer entregada a su carrera te sientes incapaz de reír, es normal que te sientas atraída a un hombre que logre eso

—Sabía que lo entenderías—dijo triunfante

—Cuando gustes

Y ahí sucedió, la rubia se levantó de su asiento para darle un beso en los labios, y aunque él no lo haya disfrutado del todo sonreía internamente, su plan daba frutos

Era san Valentín y ella no podía estar en un mejor lugar que al lado de su payaso


End file.
